Biscayne Castle Staff
The staff of Biscayne Castle are the people employed by the royal family that work in the castle in Nova Limes' capital city, Biscayne. The crown princess, Naphthalin, is on good terms with them and often spends time with them if she can. Notable staff The exact number of employees is never shown, but a number of them are often seen around the castle, or accompanying Naphthalin. Most notably, the staff includes: * Aldehyde (アルデヒド Arudehido), the royal family's advisor. He is often the one accompanying the princess. * Kinase (キナーゼ Kināze), the head maid, surprisingly, as she is quite young. Despite her age, she performs well at her job and is very serious about it. Has a soft spot for the princess and sometimes lets her get away with certain things. * Inositol (イノシトール Inoshitōru), one of the maids and often seen around the princess. * Serine (セリン Serin), another maid, usually assigned to the odd jobs around the castle. * Leucine (ロイシン Roishin), the main cook for the castle. Likes ordering people around, naturally using the position as cook to do so. The food more than makes up for it, however. * Squalene (スクアレン Sukuaren), a member of the kitchen staff, with her speciality being sea food. She has a strong accent, as she is a foreigner from beyond the borders of Nova Limes and can always be easily picked out in a crowd. * Erythritol (エリスリトール Erisuritōru), a member of the kitchen staff. * Lysine (リジン Rijin), the gardener single-handedly caring for all the plants and gardens in the castle. Constantly overworked, often found in rather strange locations taking naps between work. * Ribitol (リビトール Ribitōru), one of the guards. While not yet officially, he seems to be Naphthalin's personal guard. * Bisphenol (ビスフェノール Bisufenōru), one of the guards, often found either around the gates or up on the castle walls. * Cytokine (サイトカイン Saitokain), one of the guards. Always able to eat and as such often found near the kitchens, trying to persuade the kitchen staff to give him anything they can spare. Seems to be interested in Squalene, but hasn't tried approaching her yet. * Mithramycin (ミトラマイシン Mitoramaishin), the royal physician, quite young, she is admired by many for both her looks and her work. Before she came to serve in the court, she was part of the military. She is the sister of Plicamycin, who also works in the castle. Only lets those closest to her call her 'Mithra'. * Mimosine (ミモシン Mimoshin), a nurse working under Mithramycin. She admires the doctor very much and became a nurse to work under her someday. As it turns out, she isn't even an adult yet and ran away from home. Can be found at work all week and doesn't like others doing her work. * Plicamycin (プリカマイシン Purikamaishin), the librarian whose sister is the doctor, Mithramycin. A quiet but intelligent individual who is easily overlooked. Often scares other castle staff by appearing unexpectedly and seems to have had another job a long time ago. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Across the New Frontier Category:User:Fynxfan